In Search of Hope
by Ajisaiareku
Summary: AU Harry is all alone in the streets of London with nothing left but to join a whorehouse in order to survive. Here he learns what is friendship, hardships, and perhaps what can be hope and freedom. HD Set in 1800's Rating up for themes involved
1. Prologue: Memories of Yesterday

This is my first attempt at writing a piece involving slash, nobility, the late 18th century, and Harry Potter so please bare with me as I try to connect the bit and pieces of the story. I will attempt to include all of the characters in the story but that will be little by little. This story will involve some rather strong topics later on in the plot but that version of this story will be posted on Adultfanfiction. You will be able to find the link to that in my profile. This story will mainly revolve around Harry and Draco but it will have other couples. I am about to start college so updates my come along slow for now but they will come. Thanks for taking the time to read this and if you have the time please review. The points fo view for now will mainly be Harry's and later on of the other pilots.

Disclaimer: I do not owe the characters of the show Harry Potter and in no way claim to. These wonderful people belong to J.K. Rowling and the people of Warner Brothers. I am dirt poor so suing me would be an utter waste of your time. Thanks and enjoy!

Prologue: Memories of Yesterday

Life on the crime-filled streets of London was the only the life that I knew since I was but a child. I had been left to my fate by when I was a mere five years of age when my parents had been killed and from then on I had to feign for myself or die to the terrible conditions of the city. I worked in any job that was offered to me in order to earn the food that I ate but as I grew older my work options grew less. I was faced with the choice that I had always feared growing up. If I wanted to continue living the only job that was left for me was at whorehouse. How I had wished that it had been as a bartender or a guard but what the owner wanted was my body for his clients. Since I was child every time he had seen he would always commenting on how captivating my emerald eyes were and that my small body would be appreciated by people that normally would not want me.

I always hid from that man in fear because I had seen how the men and women that belonged to that whorehouse were treated. I remember working one day for the local farmer and a noble was walking buy with one of his female purchases. She had asked in a soft voice if she could have one of the apples that were on display and to his horror the man's reply was a harsh slap to the women's face. He watched as she bit her lip and kept in the tears that threatened to escape from her eyes. He watched as they walked off and he never saw her again. Perhaps that was what he was afraid of, disappearing after all the hard work he had to go through in order to survive in this harsh and unloving world. He didn't want to go be gone and for no one to ever remember him. He wanted to go on and make a name of himself that all would know and never forget.

That had been his biggest dream when he was a child and when he was free. Now as he stared about the darkened and old room all he wished for was for someone to liberate him from the hell that he had entered. He didn't know what had overcame him to even accept that old man's request but he had. Now he had spent that last month within the darkened room in what the man had called his training' with a menacing smile. He felt like he had forgotten how the warmth of the sun felt upon his pale skin or the sweet scent of the flowers blooming. All he knew was that the old man had told him that his training had finished and that he was going to finally be able to leave the room.

He wasn't much relieved to be leaving the room because he was just going to be stepping from one hell to another. He no longer would be at the mercy of the guards that had used his body for weeks in order to prepare him for the clients that would be buying him. He now would be at the mercy of a clients that could do anything they wished to him as long as they had the money for it. Harry had never been more disgusted with the city in which he grew in as now, where he knew that money was more valued than the life of another person.

Perhaps they would be some soul that would take pity upon his miserable life and give him another chance of freedom. That was the question that Harry hoped for the answer for more than anything in the world now. It was the only thing Harry could think of now.

Well there was the prologue to this story and simple to get you guys interested in this story. Well I hope you guys can leave me some reviews and come back for the next part of my story!


	2. Chapter 1: Futile Attempts

I was so happy to see that I had received such delightful reviews for my story. It was my first attempt at trying to get people's opinion on my works and I was glad to see that people found it to be interesting. I am in search of a beta since I have problems with being grammatically correct and sometimes errors slip by me when I review my story. If anyone has the time for this job please leave me your email in a review. Anyway here the second installment of the story that I hope you keep enjoying.

Disclaimer: As everyone knows all the characters of the Harry Potter series belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. On another note I am dirt poor so suing me wouldn't be very productive for you so don't bother. Thanks and enjoy the story!

Chapter One: Futile Attempts

I thought that leaving that dark, musky dungeon had been a small blessing but as I was led through the darkened hall past other slaves that were being trained I know knew that it was an extreme blessing. I could hear the screams of others echoing in the hall, begging for whoever it was that was training them to stop or be a little merciful. Harry could remember when he did the same thing as tears poured down his cheeks at the complete embarrassment of being spread wide for some stranger. It was an ordeal that he never wished to remember again hoping that burying it away in his mind would be enough. He knew that it would not be an easy task, but he also knew that he had at least to attempt to for his own sanity.

The further down the hall they went the less he could hear the echos of pain that came from the people within those darkened rooms. All Harry knew that the further away he got from that area the more comfortable he was going to be. He simply wanted to runaway from the place that was going to bring him so many unwanted nightmares. He continued to walk behind the guard quietly and obediently as he held onto his chains. Harry felt like a dog led around in a leash to display to everyone. He knew that those thoughts of his were ones that were never to be voiced aloud. He did not want to be reprimanded for talking when not told to do so for he feared the beating that he would receive for it.

He did not know exactly where they were going but all Harry knew that he had been told that he was going to see the owner who wished to speak with him. Harry had trembled in fear at that thought remembering how the man had tricked him into going into this immoral profession. The guards had laughed at the reaction Harry had displayed at being told the news and that had made Harry even more ashamed. He had kept his head down pondering what was going to happen to him. He was hoping that he did not have to go through any more traingings that had taken a toll on his mind and body.

All to soon it seemed to Harry that they had arrived to a set of large oak doors that could only be the entrance to the owner's office. Harry wanted to turn and runaway from what awaited him inside but one sharp tug on his chains told him that he could not escape what was to come. He dragged into the dimly light room that seemed to have been decorated for an aristocrat in shades of green and black. A large tapestry was hanging behind the owner's desk of a serpent watching over his unsuspecting prey ready to strike at any moment. It was something that made Harry's heart drop to his stomach in an instant. It was all too familiar to Harry who felt like he was just like the prey in the tapestry only that in his situation he had already been struck down by the vicious serpent that was the owner. Perhaps that was why that tapestry hung there, because the owner felt an attachment to the piece that described him so well.

"How is my raven haired beauty doing?" the owner asked with the wicked smile that was always adorning his lips.

Harry felt like he was only being ridiculed and teased further by the older man which made him look away from the piercing silver eyes and did not respond to his inquiry. Harry believed that staying quiet was always a good thing in cases like this but he learned quickly enough how wrong he was. He felt a sharp pain in his cheek and fell to the floor moments later. He realized soon enough that he had been struck by the man in with some force. Harry touched his lips cautiously only to find blood pouring from his now split lip. Harry was frightened at the man's outburst not wanting to enrage him any further. He was pulled up to his feet by a guard that shook him roughly before letting him go with a shove. Harry felt the owner grab his chin violently and force him to look into his eyes. Harry saw raw rage in those mercury eyes that made him even more frightened.

"When I ask you something, I expect to receive an answer," the man told Harry in a low monotone voice as he gripped his chin with more force now which made Harry wince. "Do you understand me?" the man asked while keeping his cold stare on him.

Harry response was a simple nod as he averted his tear filled eyes away from the silver ones that bore into his soul. A menacing chuckle was all he received as a reaction to his nod before he felt the hard grip on his chin loosen. He had not let go but the lessening of the force was somewhat of a relief to him. He knew that the force that had been applied would show tomorrow as a bruise but that really did not matter much to him as he just wanted to be let go the most. The owner seemed to have other plans as he wrapped an arm around Harry's lithe waist as pulled him close. The man lowered his mouth to Harry's pale neck and bit Harry with force. Harry cried out in pain as he tried to pull away from the man only to be shoved with force onto the floor.

"I think you may still need some more training," the man told Harry with a smirk as he leaned over him. "What do you think my raven haired beauty?" he questioned with a malicious glint in his eyes.

Harry's eyes grew in fear at the suggestion as he started shaking his head furiously. "No, please don't," Harry begged as got on his knees and looked up at the man with pleading eyes.

"I'm happy to see you finally understand your place," the owner responded with a small chuckle as he nodded his head to the guards. "You can take him to his new quarters now," he told the guards as he turned his back to them and headed to his desk.

Harry was suddenly pulled to his feet by his chains and he felt himself being dragged away from the elegant and warm room. He was once again led through unfamiliar, dark halls only this time there wasn't screams of pain that terrorized Harry's mind. They stopped at a room where the door was slightly adjacent letting one get a simple glimpse of red. The door was completely opened and the guards entered the room with Harry in tow. Harry looked about the room liking the layout much to his surprise. There was a brass four-poster bed against the wall underneath a large window with a wooden night table on either side. The carpet underneath him was a rich brown color that matched with the wooden furniture of the room. There was a small lounge chair that was a velvet red to match the painted walls. Harry would have never expected that he would be given such wonderful living quarters in his life.

"The Master likes to make sure that all rooms are to the clients liking" the guards informed Harry just to make Harry know that the room was not a prize for him but rather for the clients that he would be entertaining in the room.

The slightly happy mood that Harry had been in a few moments before had disappeared with those words as he looked at the bed with horrified eyes. He could imagine the things that he would have to do on that bed with foreign people whom he would detest soon after. A tear slid down his cheek as the chain was removed from around his neck and the guards exited the room with a smirk upon their faces. Harry immediately collapsed onto the floor in a heap of sobs once he had heard the click of the door closing. He wrapped his arms around himself in a desperate need to feel comforted in anyway. How he wanted to disappear at the very moment into the world of the dead and escape the hell that he was going through.

"Someone please help me," Harry whispered into the empty room as another wave of sobs overtook his body.

Harry just remained on the floor not wanting to lay onto the bed that would soon bring him so many nightmares. He shut his eyes tight as he curled into a ball to keep himself warm as his fatigue started to catch up with him. Slowly he began to drift asleep into a world that would not offer him any comfort. He drifted away into a world where terror and tears filled every part of his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------Preview for Next Installment of Story----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you afraid of me Potter?" the husky voice drawled out as he approached the cowering Harry that hid behind the red lounge chair.

Harry dared not to make a sound as his eyes remained on the man before him not wanting him to come any closer. It was still too early for this to happen, he still wasn't prepared to face the agony of being used by some stranger and then left to wake in a cold, empty bed. Harry's eyes darted for a moment from the other figure to focus on the bleeding lower lip of the man. He knew that he was going to be in an immense amount of trouble when the owner found out that Harry had bitten the client when he had been kissed roughly. The sound of footsteps moving rapidly on the carpet snapped him out of his momentary lapse and was shocked to find the other almost upon him. Harry let out a scream as the man seized him by the hair and pulled him towards him.

Harry fought to get away from the other but his efforts were futile. Even though the other man had seemed fragile and weak he was in fact stronger than Harry had imagined. The man easily overpowered Harry as he dragged him back to the large bed that Harry hated so much. Harry was thrown onto the bed in a rough manner where he landed on his back. He stared up at the man with wide, frightened eyes as he watched him begin to unbutton his shirt. Harry's mind screamed to him to move but Harry was immobilized by his fear. He just laid there staring up at the man that looked at him with lustful and preying eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there was the first chapter of the story and I hope you all liked it. I have given you all a clue as to who is the malevolent owner so for those who can guess cookies for you. Anyway I'm trying really hard to get these updates to you quickly before I become submersed in my college studies which will no doubt happen soon. Anyway I want to thank my three reviewers brat11, ri-chan05, and allsfairinchaos who were nice enough to leave me comments. Anyway please review if you have the time since any comments are appreciated it even the ones intended to insult me. Until next time Yany Chan


	3. Chapter 2: Unwanted Visitors

I'm so happy that I have been able to finish the third installment to this story seeing that I have been very busy with my college work. I hadn't even really planned to write this for about another week but as I sat in my Honors Freshman Comp. class and realized I had written a 2000 word paper in the matter of an hour that I could easily write the next chapter and put it up. I've also been thinking of what direction I shall be taking the story because some of the elements I wanted to put into may get me in trouble with so I have to do a few adjustments to my original story plan. In consequence to this I have also decided to post this on in order for those that wish to read the original and unedited version of the story can do so there. I will put the link up in my profile as soon I put the story on the site so bare with me for a bit as I organize myself. I would also like to clarify the dates so that everyone knows that it takes place at in the late 1800's around 1880 perhaps were some of the conformities I shall introduce where beginning to appear.

Reviews have been absolutely wonderful! I would have never thought that I would receive such kind reviews from people or that my story would receive, in my opinion, so many. I have seen some stories where only two reviews are present for a 10-chapter story. I want to thank those kind reviewers who are: ri-chan 05 (once again so extra cookies for her!), Janey, unforgivable curse caster, Elektra1o7, Touch of Wind, Nocturnal007, Paddycake Padfoot. I also want to address a review that was left for me from unforgivable curse caster. I am aware that for the times of the 1800's the whorehouse which I am portraying in my story isn't one that would have been the standard back then but I found that the whorehouse I portrayed has a greater impact on the characters and the evolution of the story. Sometimes one learns life's greatest lessons through pain and grief and that was something I wanted to portray with this setting. Plus what fun would it be if Harry was a happy, willing whore? I enjoy the angsty Harry more because it's a little more like his original character from the series. I hope you can understand my reasoning for this now.

Anyway I made you wait long enough so without further delay here is chapter two to my story!

Disclaimer: I do not owe the characters of the show Harry Potter and in no way claim to. These wonderful people belong to J.K. Rowling and the people of Warner Brothers. I am dirt poor so suing me would be an utter waste of your time. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter Two: Unwanted Visitors

Harry had awoken the next morning feeling the effects of having slept on the floor as his back ached greatly. It had not been one the brightest things he had ever come up with but at least it was somewhat an improvement on the idiotic choices he had made lately. He sat up groggily rubbing his eyes softly to rid them of the annoying specks of 'sand' as they called it from his eyes. He glanced around the bright room that had been illuminated by the rays of sun that had streamed in through the open curtains. He slowly got up from the floor and headed towards the window letting out a low moan as he felt the warmth of the suns rays upon his skin. It had been a feeling so foreign to him since he had been locked away in the cellar that feeling it once again was just pure utter bliss.

He remained bathing in the suns warmth, arms wrapped around him, and his mind forgetting for those few simple moments of where he was. He tried to distract himself from noticing that looking beyond that window he could see carriages coming in going with occupants that no doubt where the other slaves that lived at the estate like Harry. He wanted to remain there for all of eternity naively wishing that he did not have a problem in the world but reality was never that accommodating. He was snapped out of his blissful thinking as he felt several harsh knocks on his door and the voice of one of the guards from yesterday. He didn't respond hoping that perhaps the silence would drive the other one away even if for a few moments.

Harry's wish was not fulfilled as the guard instead just opened the door and walked in. It was a dreaded fact that Harry had learned the prior night when he attempted to lock the door before resting. The doors locked but only with a key which the only the guards had for when they were with clients. He felt the heavier man move about the room towards him, heavy steps thumping upon the floor loudly. The steps had stopped but that was not a good thing as Harry felt a blow to his head the knocked his sideways onto the ground.

"Didn't you hear me knock you stupid whore" the man yelled out as he gave Harry a swift kick to his head before hauling him up off the ground.

The guard dragged Harry over to the adjacent bathroom by the tattered and worn shirt he was wearing which was strangling him slightly. Harry tried to pull away from the other's grasp only to find that he was increasing the strangulation and decided against such a course of action. Harry had not bothered to tour the room last night when he had been thrown into it, finding he didn't have the will power to do so. The bathroom had a large window in which the curtains where open like in the bedroom providing the only source of light in the room. Under the window sat what Harry had heard so much about but had actually never been in. There sat one the acclaimed bathtubs that people were talking about that with the turn of a simple fixture it would fill itself. Harry stared at it as the guard let go and plugged the tub before beginning to fill it with water. The guard moved back into the bedroom returning quickly with a bundle in his hand.

"The master likes that all of the slaves be clean for the clients so bath and then put this on" the guard instructed to Harry as he placed the clothes upon the little shelf that was within the walls nook and turned off the water.

The guard said nothing farther to Harry as he turned and exited the room. Harry stared at the pool of water within the tub seeing his reflection in it. He winced at the ghostly figure that stared at him back with dirt that marred his face and made his hair look dull. He began to strip off the smelly clothes he had worn for over a month without washing, casting it aside with hate happy that he did not have to wear it anymore. He slowly climbed into the bathtub and let out a sigh of happiness. The feeling of water against his skin, washing away all the dirt and grim that had clung to him like his humiliation was being washed away. Even when he was free on the streets the only thing he had close to a bath was bathing in the river but this was far better. Harry guessed that at least one thing in this whole ordeal had to be positive. He didn't care that it was because clients like clean whores because it felt wonderful to him. He bathed at a nice and slow pace enjoying the luxury that had been granted to him before leaving the water. He presumed that removing the plug in the tub would make the water go away so he did just that. He watched the water disappear slowly through the hole feeling that his life was somewhat like the disappearing water, slipping away slowly.

He looked at the clothes that the guard that left for him upon the shelf and rather liked the plain selection. It was much more him, not something flashy and trashy that he was accustomed to see the other whores in. He put on the simple button up collared, white shirt and the black cotton slacks that had sat underneath them. He slumped his way back into the bedroom and looked around to see what exactly he could count on. The large bed was near the window across from the door as the center piece of the room which wasn't very surprising. To the left of the bed against the wall sat a vanity carved from oak that had a few things upon it one which he had identified as a hair brush. On the right side of the room sat an armoire in the corner and a red, lounge chair sat against the wall. The room was pretty cozy and inviting which made Harry snort. Well whoever decorated the room definitely had the client in mind, which he considered to be a bad thing.

He made his way to the vanity and picked up the cold brush that sat upon the top. He began to undo the knots that had accumulated in his chair over time and wondered how his hair would look after brushing it for the first time. He finished brushing his ebony hair and returned the mirror to its place before picking up the mirror that sat beside it. He looked into the mirror and frowned slightly as he found that the brush had not caused much of a difference in taming his unruly hair. He placed the mirror back down and decided that his back needed a rest. He went and laid upon the lounge chair enjoying how comfortable it was. He was still unprepared mentally to sit or sleep upon the bed that would soon bring him emotional pain so he decided the lounge chair was the next best thing.

Harry was slowly drifted off to sleep on the chair hoping that he would not slip off in the world of dreams for he knew what awaited him there. As he began to slip way into the land that he dreaded so much a knock prevented him from doing so. Recalling the last incident when there had been a knock Harry hurried to open the door. He opened it to find a smiling face unfamiliar to him. The man brushed past Harry and looked about the room in a pleasing manner before sitting upon a corner of the bed.

"Well close the door and come here," the man told Harry as he unbuttoned his navy jacket and his cuffs.

Harry didn't feel safe complying with the order that the man had just given him especially since he was a complete stranger. Harry glanced into the hall and saw a guard approaching him with a glare that made Harry shiver. He closed the door and faced the man that he now knew was his client. The guard was probably standing outside the door to ensure that the client didn't get to rough with the master's merchandise. Harry stood by the stock still not approaching the man that gazed at him with such a lecherous gaze.

"I told you to come here," the man repeated his voice holding a hint of annoyance now at the distant Harry.

Harry moved slowly from his fixed spot in front of the door and traveled to the lounge chair near the bed. He chose to sit there feeling that it was perhaps a little safer. He looked at the man and saw the raw anger in his eyes which frightened Harry as he recalled what people with those very eyes had done to him. He silently moved to the bed and sat alongside the man but made no contact. Harry looked away from the man and flinched when he felt the other's hand stroke his hair.

"You are very beautiful indeed Raven" the other whispered as he moved loser to Harry legs brushing slightly.

Harry was puzzled at what the other had called him but he guessed that must have been the name the master had assigned to him. He hadn't minded the name as much as the contact with the man. Harry tried to move away slyly so that the man would not notice too much but found that he couldn't because the other had placed an arm around his waist and held him close. He still dared not to look the other man in the face as he felt the man stop stroking his hair and place that hand on the nape of the neck. He was pulled rather roughly by the neck towards the man's face where his lips crushed against the others. He closed his eyes now trying to imagine that he wasn't doing something as vile as kissing the man beside him. He felt a tongue run along his lip but refused to open his mouth. When the other sensed the stubbornness his hand reached up slightly and pulled on Harry's hair to get him to open up. The reaction turned out to be quite the opposite as Harry bit him as hard as he could.

"You little whore!" the man yelled as he pulled away quickly a hand touching his now bleeding lip.

The man rose his hand to strike Harry but Harry was quicker than the blow and dived behind the lounge chair. He wasn't sure if the man was angry or not as he watched him stand with a smirk on his face. Generally a person would be immensely angry for such a action but the man did not show a trace of anger. Harry then froze in fear as he remembered what the master had once said. He had said that the composed ones were usually the most violent and sadistic of the clients. This man seemed calm so Harry grew worried that he was one of them and especially with what he said to Harry next.

"Are you afraid of me Raven?" the husky voice drawled out as he approached the cowering Harry that hid behind the red lounge chair.

Harry dared not to make a sound as his eyes remained on the man before him not wanting him to come any closer. It was still too early for this to happen, he still wasn't prepared to face the agony of being used and beaten by some stranger and then left to wake in a cold, empty bed. Harry's eyes darted for a moment from the other figure to focus on the bleeding lower lip of the man. He knew that he was going to be in an immense amount of trouble when the owner found out that Harry had bitten the client when he had been kissed roughly. The sound of footsteps moving rapidly on the carpet snapped him out of his momentary lapse and was shocked to find the other almost upon him. Harry let out a scream as the man seized him by the hair and pulled him towards him.

Harry fought to get away from the other but his efforts were futile. Even though the other man had seemed fragile and weak he was in fact stronger than Harry had imagined. The man easily overpowered Harry as he dragged him back to the large bed that Harry hated so much. Harry was thrown onto the bed in a rough manner where he landed on his back. He stared up at the man with wide, frightened eyes as he watched him begin to unbutton his shirt. Harry's mind screamed to him to move but Harry was immobilized by his fear. He just laid there staring up at the man that looked at him with lustful and preying eyes. Harry feared the worst to come but was surprised as the man smiled and leaned over him to caress his cheek.

"I must say I want to strike you right now for biting me but I can't bring myself to hit such a beauty" the man whispered to Harry which frightened him more than if he had been hit.

"I'm sorry sir but please don't tell the master," Harry pleaded to the man as he looked up at him slightly taken aback by the look in his eyes.

"You're so much cuter when you beg," the man replied with a smirk as he climbed onto the bed over Harry. "Give me a kiss properly and I won't tell" the other told Harry as he leaned down towards Harry's lips.

Harry wouldn't say in his right mind but his mind had left him long ago. He nodded slowly not believing that he was degrading himself to such a point just so he wouldn't have to face the master's wrath. He watched the man close the gap between them and claim Harry's lips in a rough manner. This very action was what had caused the commotion earlier so Harry had to restrain himself from causing it once again. This time as he felt the same tongue run along his bottom lip he had no choice but to part his lips. He felt the vial organ enter his mouth and rub against the roof of his mouth. It ran against his tongue and teeth also but Harry made no attempt to play along and met the tongue with his own. When he felt a hard grip on his hip he started to move his tongue slowly against the other's. After a few moments the man thankfully had pulled away from his lips but with a smug grin upon his face that enraged Harry. The man removed himself from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Next time don't expect me to be so nice Raven," the man said as he opened the door and gave Harry one last glance. "I'll ravage next time, whether you cooperate or not" were his last words before he parted with a smirk.

The door closed with a soft click and Harry shivered as he sat up slowly. He brought his hand to his lips suddenly as he made a dash to the bathroom. Even though he had been trained to do something a simple as kiss a client, the feeling of the other's tongue down his throat still made Harry retch. Tears found their way down his pale cheeks as he tried to contain his sobs. He turned to the sink to wash away the disgusting taste of retching from his mouth before returning to the room. He pulled the comforter off the bed and a pillow so he could place them on the lounge chair. After what had happened today, Harry now definitely knew that he would never sleep upon the bed. As fatigue began to claim Harry's body and mind something occurred to him. He had never been told the name of the man that had been in his room. Harry shivered at the thought even though he was wrapped in the blanket, thinking how he preferred not to know the man's name because that way there was no connection between them.

------------------------------------------------------------Preview for Next Chapter---------------------------------------------

Harry's eyes were wide in shock as he looked at the person had just entered the room. He really hadn't believed the other man when he had vouched to come back but there he was. Harry was speechless as the other smirked closing the door and moving about like this were his own living space. The man shrugged off his jacket and threw it onto Harry's beloved lounge chair. The man then moved to his bed where he just laid there looking at Harry with predatorous (ya I made up the word but you get the point) eyes.

"Didn't expect me back my Raven" the man began with a grin that reminded Harry of serial killers. "I told you I would come back and this time I wouldn't hold back".

Those simple words made Harry's blood run cold as he could only envision what the other was thinking.

-----------------------------------------------------------End of Preview-----------------------------------------------------------

Well there was a rather long chapter three that even surprised me when I finished it. This is the first chapter that runs for so long. I know the bedroom scene seemed like it stopped rather abrupt but that's because I had planned for something else to occur that I cannot post on so if you want to read it contact me so I can send you the unedited version or wait until I put it on I am looking forward to all of your wonderful replies in regard to the story even if it is criticism or to flame me. Have a good night all!


End file.
